Light World
by PerseusPotter12
Summary: Nearly thirteen years since they destroyed the Dharma Initative, a new force is trying to destroy the 21st Century Residents of Eureka. A more destructive force that's been looming in the background for years. They thought it was all in books? How could it be real? This corportation from the 90's. Bonnie will have to do everything she can to protect the town of Eureka.
1. Chapter 1: A New Enemy

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Light World**

Chapter 1:

**Annie's POV**

I drove down the forest filled lane and turned off into Eureka. Main Street was full of smiling faces. Rhetta and Serena smiled at me from Café Diem. I saw Myka and Pete laughing near the statue of Archimedes. I smiled and turned off of Main Street. Our little haven was becoming a beautiful place. I saw children running through the street and laughing. I slowed down and let them pass. I rolled down my window and yelled at my kids.

"Joshua, Caroline, Does dad know where you are?" I asked my eleven year old children.

"Yes, Mommy." Caroline rolled her eyes and ran off to play soccer with Allison and Jack, Myka and Pete, Clay and Quinn and Katherine and Jason's children. I smiled at Jason and Katherine's child. He was a very special child. They named him Kason, a combination of their names. He was a normal human, but vampire blood pumped through him and made him invincible. The only problem was he didn't know his own strength. I turned into my garage and got out. I shut the garage door and walked inside. Luke was laughing in the living room with someone. I walked inside and saw Joey, Rachel, Tessa and Matt with Luke. I smiled at them and hugged Luke.

"Hey Annie," Joey said.

"Hey, how are you guys?" I asked.

"Good, just thought we'd stop by." Matt said.

"How are the kids?" Tessa asked.

"They're wonderful," I smiled.

Tessa, Rachel, Matt and Joey all lived in WashingtonD.C. and Canada. Matt was considered a Canadian Hero, because he helped us save America and stop the Dharma Initiative and reunited Canada into the Nation it once was. Tessa and Joey worked with American citizens trying to rebuild after the war. Rachel was helping with them and attending a high tech school for Dramatic Arts. This place was so high tech. We had to go back to school during the week nights to learn about the new world. Joan was the president of the United States, she was elected two terms, but they were trying to find a new president, so she was in for another term. This one would end next year.

"Joey was telling me about this school in Georgetown that has these students that are being raised technology free. They're learning how to live like people form our time. They say their immune system is much more healthier."

"How?" I asked.

"Well they live away from the technology and advancements. They still take modern medicine, but as you know, Georgetown is exactly like it was in 2012. They're being brought up as 21st Century kids and because of that, they don't get infected and messed up by electromagnetic waves." Joey said.

"So we're healthier too?" I asked.

"So to speak, we're kind of messed up from being in an inanimate state for seven hundred years. We're pretty ancient." Tessa said.

"That's true, I guess." I laughed. "So would you all like to stay for dinner?"

"Oh, we couldn't intrude." Matt said.

"I insist," I told him.

"Oh my god," Tessa laughed.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Our life is officially an after school special," Tessa said.

We all laughed.

**Allison Carter's POV**

Jack and Zane were laughing. I sat with Jo and felt fine. Jo flipped her hair back and smiled. After everything we'd been through it was nice to let Jack and Zane have their moments. We knew they still loved each other and that was fine. It wasn't our fault exactly. This had been going on long before we got interested in them for real.

"Should we let them have the night?" Jo asked.

"I don't know, Jo." I smiled.

"I just…I think…They need to have moments like this?" Jo said.

"I know, they really do."

"He talks about Jack sometimes," Jo said.

"So does Jack, but I mean they still love us." I said.

"Oh! I know that," she laughed. "It's pretty obvious in bed too…" she bit her lip.

"This is disgusting but we talked about this a while back. Jack says he's good in bed too." I shook my head and took a drink of my margarita.

"Oh god! We need shots!" Jo yelled.

"Coming up!" Chuck said from the bar.

Back when we were in our time, Chuck had lived in New York with his friends Serena, Blair, Nate, Dan and a few others. They were harassed by an online blogging site called Gossip Girl. It turned out that Dan was the person behind it, and they were all rich. Chuck was basically a bar tender and now it was his job here in Eureka. We all had it. Us Eurekans worked in Global Dynamics and worked on what we could.

Chuck brought by a round of tequila shots and we took them.

"Whoa!" Jack said seeing us.

"What?" I shook my head.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just taking a shot," Jo smiled.

He shook his head and went back to laughing with Zane. You could almost feel the love they had from just looking at each other.

**Clay's POV**

Quinn leaned over and kissed me. I put down my book and kissed her back. She got up and walked into the kitchen. I smelt chicken roasting in the kitchen and I smiled. Quinn was amazing. I stood up and looked out the window. Across the street, I saw Rachel in the window of the Conard's house. Luke was talking with Joey and Matt on the front porch. Leaves flew down to the ground. I loved the fall. This entire town was so much more peaceful in the fall. White houses were covered with falling leaves.

"Rachel is back!" I called.

"Really?" Quinn walked out.

She looked at the Conard house and saw Rachel through their large window. I thought about Rachel and Quinn. They were the last of their friends left. We'd all lost a lot of people back in the day. I flipped on the TV and saw Joan addressing the American Public.

"Attacks within the nation are being addressed. With one thing in mind, we know they are going to attack the city of Eureka. Armed forces will be dispatched within the hour." Joan was saying.

I looked at Quinn. Who was attacking us now? We had killed the Dharma Initiative. There wasn't a single member left in it. We'd made sure of that after we killed President Hunter Howson on the Island. That was twelve years ago, though, almost thirteen now. I looked up at the sky now and looked for a sign of anything. It was a perfectly blue fall day. Peaceful. I didn't think anything was going to happen.

Then again, when you've gone through what we have…things can change in a heartbeat.

Nothing stays the same.

People change.

Lives are taken.

I shook my head and walked outside. I saw Alexis playing in the street with the other kids.

"Alexis come inside, the rest of you go home and tell your parents to turn on the news." I yelled.

Jason and Katherine's son, Kason, vanished in a split second and returned with Katherine in another.

"What?" Katherine asked.

"Someone is trying to attack us again." I said.

They walked inside and I waited for Alexis to enter the house before I shut the door.

"Who?" I asked.

"I don't know," Quinn said.

"Joan said military forces would be dispatched to Eureka for protection." I said.

She looked outside the window and used her vampire speed to run into the other room and got the telephone. She was already dialing it when I ran in.

"Joan says it's bad. They've bombed a few islands and they've hit Canada two hours ago. They're looking for us." Katherine said.

"Does Matt know? He's right outside?" I asked.

Katherine vanished in her vampire speed. I saw her talk to Matt and he looked shocked. She reappeared.

"He said there has been threats but he hasn't heard anything about this." She said.

"What do we do?" Quinn asked.

"What can we do?" I said.

"We protect ourselves." Katherine looked at the both of us.

**I'm Back! Review! This book is going to be amazing! You're going to love it, I'm pretty sure. A new force is trying to invade Eureka and kill the residents from the 21****st**** Century. Who is it? It's someone from our time. A corporation. Send in a review with your guess! **


	2. Chapter 2: The Border

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Light World**

Chapter 2:

**Allison Carter's POV**

Jack and Zane were still talking when my phone went off. I pulled it out and accepted the call. It was one of Jo's security guards. Jo and Jack's phones went off too.

"Allison Carter," I said into mine.

"Director Carter, there are men here from D.C. They're at the border."

"What do they want?" I asked.

"They want to come in. Joan sent them to protect the town."

"Are you hearing this?" I asked Jo and Jack.

They nodded.

"We'll be right there," I said.

The phones went silent and I looked at the three of them. Jack gaped at me and Zane looked confused.

"Why would they want to protect the town?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"What are you all talking about?" Zane asked.

"Eureka might be compromised." Jo said.

We got up and walked to the car. Zane scrambled to follow us and we hopped into Jack's jeep. We drove off to the border.

**Annie's POV**

"Canada is being attacked and they might be headed for us, Joan has dispatched a group of military men to come protect us." Matt ran inside.

I dropped a platter of pasta and saw Joshua and Caroline run inside. My phone went off and I ran to it. Luke looked around at all of us and went over to the kids.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Annie, lock Eureka down." Joan was saying. "Don't let anyone into Eureka."

"What about your men?" I asked.

"They haven't left yet? When they get there they'll know the password to get in."

"Okay," I breathed.

"Stay safe," Joan said.

"Will do," I said.

"Goodbye Annie," she hung up.

I put the phone down and walked into the living room. I saw Katherine across the street with her son Kason and Clay and Quinn. They looked distressed. I bit my lip and walked outside. Luke was calling for me. I ran across the street and stepped up to Katherine. I knew she could rip my head off, but I didn't care. I wanted answers.

"What do you know about this?" I asked.

"Nothing, Clay just told me about it." Katherine said.

"Can you think of anyone who could do this?" I asked.

"No?"

"Please, you've been alive for hundreds of years while we were all locked up." I said.

"The only people I can think of would be…No…They couldn't… It's impossible." Katherine looked off and then suddenly vanished.

Kason looked around and ran off to his house. At this point Rhetta was running to us and saying someone was at the border wanting to get in.

"Who?" I asked.

"Army men from D.C." she said.

"They know how to get in…why would they…They're imposters." I said.

Rhetta gasped and dialed her phone. I ran back to my house and fumbled for my phone.

"What's going on?" Luke asked.

"Not now!" I yelled.

I called Joan and it went straight to her voicemail.

"Joan, they're here." I hung up.

I sighed and ran back out. Rachel was looking sickly worried and held Joey's hand. I found Rhetta on the phone.

"Allison, don't let them in." Rhetta was saying.

**Allison Carter's POV**

We pulled up to the border and found a fleet of army men on the other side. The guard at the guard house were looking worried. The men in uniforms were getting impatient.

"Let me see your papers." I said.

"We don't have any. Joan sent us last minute." The general said.

"Let me just call Joan then." I said.

"Don't!" someone screamed.

I scanned the crowd and felt uneasy. I didn't trust these men.

"Why not?" I asked.

"She's in a level 16 meeting with the president of Rylian." The general said.

"Is she?" I asked.

They nodded. I scanned them over. They seemed official enough. I sighed and nodded at the guard.

"Let them in." I said.

"Right." He said.

My phone rang and I pulled it out.

"Allison, Don't let them in!" Rhetta screamed in my ear.

I looked at the guard and screamed for him to stop. I heard the first wave of the force field shutting down. I ran at the guard house and saw the general scream. I hit several buttons and the force field magnified. A purple haze filled our view and a missile launched straight it. Gun fire filled the field and send purple sparks up. The general hissed and called off the attack.

"Retreat!" He barked.

The tanks and vans vanished down the leafy Oregon Road. I gulped and looked at Jack, Zane and Jo.

"I think we have a new problem." I said.

"Just another day in Eureka." Jack looked up at the sky. "There's always a problem."


	3. Chapter 3: It Starts Again

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Light World**

Chapter 3:

**Annie's POV**

As the day turned to dust we had patrols go around the border. We were under attack and as of now. We were in the middle of a war zone. The kids were all taken to Global Dynamics and put in Section 5, the safest place there.

"Annie!" Danielle ran at me.

"Danielle! Hey when did you get here?" I asked.

"I just flew in from Canada. Matt said something was up."

"Someone is trying to attack us." I said.

Sirens wailed in the distance. I held my breath and hoped nothing got through the barriers. I didn't think they would, but you never know.

"Are Luke and the kids alright?"

"Yes." I said.

"Did you find her?" Nate Archibald ran up to Jason Batemen.

"No, I looked everywhere." He said.

"What's that about?" Danielle asked me.

"Katherine went missing, she knows something." I said.

"What is it with her and knowing everything?"

"She's a thousand year old vampire. What do you expect?" I asked.

"Good point," she said.

Elaina and Stefan appeared and ran to Jason, "She's not in the city." Stefan said.

"We searched everywhere." Elaina said.

"Can't Bonnie do a tracking spell?" Danielle asked.

"Bonnie is still looking for the Witches of Old." Stefan said.

"What's with that? I never understood that." Danielle said.

"To cure vampirism and something. I don't know." Elaina said.

"Maybe Joan knows something, I'll try calling her again." I said.

"Try Nikita too," Jason sighed and spun around in frustration.

I dialed my phone and got two answering machines. Something wasn't right. What did they know? They knew something. Katherine had vanished when she even guessed.

**Bonnie Bennett's POV**

I pulled into the city limits of Eureka. I turned off into the woods and shut the car off. I was meeting the others in a clearing to discuss what we had to do. Eureka was in peril and it had been since the moment we all got here. It wasn't everyone's fault though. There were a few people who were cursed by a dark ancient magic. Because of them we would never have a normal life. Ingrid was one of those people. The others…We weren't sure of.

I got out of my car and ran into the tree line. It was dark now. I heard distant explosions from outside the border. They were coming. I found the others in the clearing waiting. We had to do something NOW.

"Bonnie, good." Katherine appeared by me.

"What do we do?" Nikita asked.

"We have to get rid of them." Joan said.

"How do you expect we do that, Joan?" Michael asked.

"I don't know!" Joan raised her voice.

"We could send the others away." Tessa said.

"But we aren't even sure it's them." I said.

"We know Luke and Annie are two of the chosen ones." Katherine said. "That much has always been clear. The chosen seven have to be protected until it's their time."

"How do we know it's them though?" Tessa asked.

"Because, The spirits told me that Annie and Luke were part of the seven. I'm willing to bet, Elaina, Clay, Myka, and Allison are the final chosen ones." I said.

"So how do we even do this?" Nikita asked.

"We need to start a gathering of the spirits. Starting by drawling a Star of David in a circle." I said.

**Clay's POV**

There was screaming by people everywhere. It drew me back to DharmaCity and seeing the thousands and millions of people who died screaming. I shook my head and saw Emma Stone, Liam Payne, Emma Watson, Tanya Burr and Jim Chapmen race into their homes. I ran to Quinn who was talking to Jason, Elaina, Stefan, Luke and Annie.

"Why can't we just live peacefully?" Nate Archibald asked.

"Ingrid said something…about it being required." Luke said. "Before she died."

"Maybe we should go find the island." Stefan said.

"Sawyer said we shouldn't though. That we might not get off it after we get there." I said.

"We don't know that though." Luke said.

"We can't just risk it." I said.

"Clay is right, we could get trapped there." Annie bit her lip.

I looked at her then glanced at Luke. He looked betrayed. I felt bad now and tried to think of something to say.

"So we can't get a hold of anyone who might know about this. For some reason I don't think that's on accident." Jason said.

"Where would Katherine go? She's your wife," Quinn said to Jason.

"Katherine is mysterious, she doesn't like to talk about anything that happened since we left and got here." Jason said.

"I understand that. When we met, she didn't speak a word of her previous life in 1864." Stefan said.

Jason and Stefan exchanged looks.

"You don't think they're working together with these people…do you? Joan, Nikita, Michael, Katherine?" Quinn asked.

"Wait?! Where is Tessa?" Annie looked around.

"She was just right here." I looked to the porch of the Conard house.

Tessa was missing.

"I have a bad feeling." I said.

"Me too," Luke muttered.

Suddenly a ball of fire touched on the force field above us. A purple spark shuttered through the field. I heard screams from Main Street. It was starting.


	4. Chapter 4: It Goes Black

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Light World**

Chapter 4:

**Allison Carter's POV**

On Main Street I saw people running a muck. Butch and Rhetta ran inside café diem and ushered Blair Waldorf and Claudia Donovan inside. Jack turned off and headed for Luke and Annie's house. I heard another explosion above us and the street was briefly illuminated. Why weren't any of the American People trying to save us? No one had even showed up for our rescue. I saw Luke congregated on the street with a few other people. The four of us hoped out and ran to them.

**Bonnie's POV**

The star was drawn. We took positions on each of the corners, with me on the top point. I drew out a bag of ash and watched as the others lit candles in their hands. Once we all had them lit I started humming to myself. I felt the control and my expression was building. I threw the ash up into the air and spoke.

"I call upon all the forces in the universe!" I screamed.

Instead of falling, the ash flew into the air with the smoke from the candles.

"Say this with me." I told them.

"Reverse the time, send them back, far away from this time. Help us spirits. Send them back." We muttered.

Green lightning bellowed down onto us. The circle and star glowed green. The spirits were listening.

**Annie's POV**

In the distance we saw lightning strike down in the forest. I gasped. Had they broken through? Jo ran with Jack to search empty houses. My heart felt strange. I knew something bad was about to happen. I saw another three strikes touch down in the forest. Fire was spreading quickly now. It was going to get bad.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"I don't know? Eureka has never been attacked like this before." Allison said.

Suddenly a bolt of green lightning struck down in the forest. More followed and I gasped. Fire exploded above us and bellowed around the force field. Luke ran to me and I looked into his eyes.

"Are we about to die?" I asked.

"No." he said.

"Oh god! The kids!" I screamed.

Hot tears filled my eyes. What would happen to the children if we were invaded.

"Why is that green?" Jack asked.

I looked back to the forest and saw the forest was being filled with a large green light. It broke out of the forest and flew to us. I looked from it to Allison. We had to do something. This wasn't going to end well.

"Quick, get inside the houses." I said.

We started off in a run. Everyone was going different directions. I ran as quick as I could and noticed Luke wasn't near me. I ran inside an empty house that belonged to Jason and Katherine. I saw their family pictures on the wall and looked around feverishly. I ran for their bedroom and found a secret hatch they had underneath the house. I pulled it open and crawled inside. I saw Katherine's family history book, The Petrovas. And closed the hatch door. I grabbed a few guns and stakes and held them close. Time dripped by and I closed my eyes.

**Elaina's POV**

Stefan and I ran with Luke as slow, but fast as we could. Stefan stopped and picked Luke up. He protested but saw the light coming at us quickly. I saw Stefan nod to me and we took off at full vampire speed. We passed people coming out of their houses and kept running. The three of us flew into the trees on the opposite side of the town. We flew to the trees and blew past the light. We came upon the ocean and stopped flat.

"Christ," Stefan said.

"Where's Annie?" Luke sniffed.

"She ran in Katherine and Jason's house." I said.

"Oh god," Luke said.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"There isn't anything we can do Elaina!" Stefan barked.

I grumbled and looked back at Eureka. I could hear their screams. I saw explosions above us. I listened in and heard people talking.

"I can't hear her, or anyone we were just with." I shook my head.

"Let me try," Stefan said.

I saw him focus and shake his head.

"Nothing?" I asked.

"Only the rest of the town." He said.

"Where's Katherine? Can you hear her?" Luke asked.

"No," I said.

"Wait!" Stefan said.

"What?" Luke and I looked at him.

"I think…I think I hear Bonnie." He looked at me.

I looked into the forest and heard whispering. Suddenly the green light overtook us. It was blinding. I looked through it and saw myself and Stefan. I saw Eureka when it was attacked, New America and Rachel and the rest of us on the search for the cure. I saw us all in Tuscany and the building burning down. I saw myself in Mystic Falls, Ingrid talking to me, I saw Katherine when she first attacked us, Stefan coming to town, the car wreck I was in where my parents died, I saw myself in school, cheerleading, I saw my birth. There was a scream. Suddenly everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5: Jim Shannon

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, Terra Nova, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Light World**

Chapter 5:

**Jim Shannon's POV**

"Morning," I smiled at my family as I walked into our house.

"Morning, how was work? Did you and Taylor find anything In the badlands?" Elizabeth, my wife, asked.

"Nothing yet, wherever the sixers and Phoenix group went, they went far away." I said.

"Dad, do you like my drawling?" my youngest daughter, Zoe, asked.

I looked at it, it was a picture of myself, my wife and three kids all standing outside our little house.

I smiled, "It's beautiful." I said.

"Thanks daddy," she smiled.

She ran off to her room and Josh and Maddy, my other children, came inside arguing.

"Hey knock it off," I said.

"Sorry dad, it's just. Josh and I were in the lab. There was a weird set off outside the gates." Maddy said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It was only for a second. A weird flash and a spike in the electromagnetic waves. Similar to our time travel." Maddy said.

"You don't think the Phoenix Group has brought more people here, do you?" Josh asked.

"No, Taylor would know about it." I said.

My kids nodded and walked into their rooms. The Phoenix Group had sent people here when we started this colony. They were trying to take it over so they could control the future. I'd gone to the future, 2149, and broken the link. When I got back the gateway was broken. That'd been a few moths ago, almost a year now. Earth was probably dead now. However those Phoenix Group members, known as Sixers, went to the badlands. We don't know why. All we know is that they had a mass head from a ship in the 1400's. I looked at my wife.

"You don't think…?" she asked.

"No, no. I'm sure we're fine." I smiled.

Elizabeth walked over to me and kissed me goodnight. I kissed her back and walked to the fridge. I pulled out a container of food and dug in. The exotic foods from the farm in the center of our colony was delicious. I savored it for a few moments then finished it off. I placed the container in the dish washing unit and walked outside. It was near midnight. I heard the roars of the wild life in the distance. I walked through the street and heard laughing. Young couples walked by holding hands. I smiled and said hello to a few of them. I saw patrols roam the street.

"Shannon," one greeted.

"Evening," I said.

I walked to the nearest section of the gate and peered outside. It was dark. I knew someone was out there though. I just knew it.

"Beautiful night," Skye walked up to me.

"It really is," I smiled.

Skye was basically a part of my family. She and my son had a thing for each other. I didn't approve of that at first. Skye had betrayed the colony and gave information about our plans to the sixers. Of course they had her mother so she had to give them information. It was awful to do that to a little girl like Skye, well Josh and Skye were both nearing eighteen now, so I guess they weren't little.

"Did Josh tell you about what he saw in the lab?" she asked.

"Yes, what do you think about it?" I asked.

"I think something isn't right. Can't you feel it? It's like something bad is about to happen." She stressed.

Skye was a little shorter than me. She had brown hair and blue eyes. She was pretty smart also. I frowned at her.

"Taylor would tell me if anything was wrong." I said.

"Oh, trust me. I don't want anything bad to happen."

"Good," I smiled.

She smiled uneasy. We looked out at the forest a ways away from us. I thought I saw movement and then a raptor busted through the tree line and attacked a small herbivore. I shook my head. Skye offered to get me something from the Market but I declined. I didn't need anything in the moment. Our house was well stocked up.

"What do you think Earth is like now that our time is severed from theirs?" Skye asked.

"I think Earth is dead. 2149 was a horrible place. People tried to rebuild it…but it was too bad. You didn't see it. The horror we had to go through everyday." I said.

We started to walk through the moonlight, towards the Market place.

"You really think Earth is dead?"

"Yes, that means we're the only ones left. Us and the sixers. We're the human race." I said.

"I don't think I like that idea." Skye said.

"Why? Scary?" I asked.

"Yeah. To think that this beautiful place died in the future." She said.

"I know," I said. "But we are the second chance." I smiled.

Skye coughed and looked at Taylor's control center. Taylor was the leader of Terra Nova. He was the president or dictator of our colony in prehistoric times. He was a warrior for America in the past. His wife had died and his son was now the leader of the terrorist group called the sixers. He had a rough life.

"Think he knows anything?" she asked.

"Nah, I'll fill him in tomorrow," I said.

She nodded, "Well goodnight Mr. Shannon."

"Night Skye," I smiled.

She walked off and I headed back to my house. I was tired.


	6. Chapter 6: Where are we now?

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, Terra Nova, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Light World**

Chapter 6:

**Elaina's POV**

When I woke up it was dark. For a second I was expecting to wake up and see myself as a baby being born. I groaned and looked around. Even with my vampire abilities I was still prone to feeling disoriented by whatever just happened to us. I looked around and in the darkness I could see Luke laying face down in the dirt. I sprung up and had a good look around. I was in a forest, but it was much different than the one at Eureka. Had we been teleported? I coughed and ran to Luke. I helped him up and he coughed. He shook his head and started freaking out.

"Where are we?" he asked. "I saw my whole life go backwards….up to my birth!"

"I know, me too." I said.

"Where are we?" he asked again.

"I don't know!" I said.

"Great," he sighed.

"Where's Stefan?" I looked around.

"He was just with us." he said.

"Okay, so where is he?" I started at Luke.

He shrugged. I called out for him a few times. There was silence.

"It's really hot," Luke complained.

"Not really," I said.

"You're a vampire!" he protested.

"And you're a human!" I smiled.

"Shut up." he smiled but his eyes were serious.

I honed into the surroundings and tried to pick up voices.

"That's weird," I said.

"What is?" he leaned up against a tree.

"Well…I don't hear anyone. It's like we're alone…and I can hear for miles."

Luke looked worried. A small furrow appeared on his brow and he got a strange twitch on his eyes. He looked around nervously. I rolled my eyes.

"Lucas please, you've dealt with far much more than this." I said.

"True," he said. "Don't call me Lucas."

"Fine," I smiled.

Suddenly a roar broke through the trees. I froze. A fleet of birds rose into the air. They scattered. Somewhere ahead of us a tree fell over. Something big was headed our way. I looked at Luke.

**Annie's POV**

I woke up clutching a gun. I had one tucked away in my belt and a round of bullets in my pocket. I gulped and looked around. It was still night and I was outside. I held my breath and let out a frail call for help. A roar was issued in response. My heart clung and I started off in a run. I heard movement. I'd have to be quick if I wanted to out run whatever this was.

**Clay's POV**

My eyes darted open. I started to fall. I heard a shriek and someone grabbed me. I looked up and saw Allison Carter holding onto my arm. She pulled me up and grunted.

"What the!" I said noticing we were in a tree way above the ground.

"I don't know." She cried.

"How long…?" I asked.

"Around an hour, that's how long we've been up here."

"God," I looked down.

"Be careful, they can see us." she warned.

I looked down and saw several animals run by. Wait…no. Those weren't animals. Those were dinosaurs.

"Allison, what's going on." I asked.

"I think we've been transported back to prehistoric times." She breathed.

"How is that possible?" I asked.

She looked at me. Her brown eyes made me feel stupid.

"We've dealt with zombies, alternate universes, attacks, vampires, matrix machines, evil corruption, wars, the future, and an evil president. How is this even not possible. I'm sure anything is possible now." Allison said.

I laughed.

"Shush, they can hear us too!" Allison said.

I looked down again.

"It's okay Ally, they're just little ones."

"It's not them I'm worried about." She said. "I'm worried about what will happen if a bigger one comes."


	7. Chapter 7: Something Strange

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, Terra Nova, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Light World**

Chapter 7:

**Elaina's POV**

Luke and I found a tree and stopped. I grabbed his arm and pulled him over my shoulders. He protested like he had with Stefan but the incoming roar brought him to his senses. I darted us up the tree and we landed on a thick branch way above the ground. We shuttered and Luke started to fall back. I grabbed him and pulled him back up. I looked down and saw a large animal roughly the size of several buses pushing up against the tree.

"That's a tyrannosaurs rex." Luke said horrified.

"I know what it is." I said.

"It can't see us if we don't move. I think," he said.

"Then hush up and be quiet."

Luke nodded and attached himself to the tree via vines. I shook my head and tired to find a way down. The T-Rex hit the tree again and I started to fall.

"This isn't like the other times!" Luke shouted.

"Baby," I muttered.

I jumped over to a large tree across from us and started to push down on a branch. When it started to fall I jumped back to my tree. The T-Rex ran away and searched for the source of the noise. We were safe again. I sighed and sat down next to Luke.

"Elaina, what's going on? Why are there dinosaurs." Luke asked.

Something about his tone made me realize how scared he was.

"Man up Luke, grow a pair. It's not like you've not lost a lot of people." I said.

He looked hurt. I looked down and sighed. We were going to be here for a while.

**Jim Shannon's POV**

"Wake up sleepy head," Elizabeth kissed me.

I smiled and kissed her back, "Morning."

"Sleep well?" she asked.

"Fine, and you?" I pulled the covers up and looked around.

It was morning. The prehistoric sun was bearing through the windows. I yawned. Yesterday was such a long time ago. I heard a pan fall to the ground and Elizabeth groaned.

"That'll be Josh and Maddy. I heard them talking about going to the lab." She said.

"Let them go," I smiled.

"Oh, and what about us?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'll drop Zoe off with Skye and we can have a little fun of our own." I winked at her.

"Mmm, can't wait." She kissed me again.

I smiled and threw on some fresh clothes.

**Maddy Shannon's POV**

Josh and I headed for the Terra Nova Lab complex. Taylor gave us special permission to use it as we please. I saw it in the distance and started to pick up my pace. Josh hollered at me and bent down to tie his shoe.

"Maddy the lab will be there in a few minutes." Josh called.

"I know, I just want to go check it out." I sighed.

Josh rolled his eyes and caught up with me. We ran inside the lab and found Skye sitting on a barstool at the counter. She had a few charts up and a map of Pangaea.

"What are you doing?" Josh asked.

"Running some scans on that anomaly from yesterday." She smiled. "I think it came from around one of the outposts."

"Which one?" I asked.

"Eleven or Twelve I think." She said.

"Well let's have a look." Josh said.

Skye enlarged the map and showed us the point of origin, which was mere speculation. I looked around and thought It'd be a good place to start looking for whatever caused it. The computer rang and several dots came onto the screen. I clicked on them and found a few other signatures of the anomaly.

"There are more." Josh said with wide eyes.

"Something isn't right." Skye said.

"I don't like this." I shook my head.

Josh tapped his fingers on the desk and walked into the back.

"How many?" I asked Skye.

"As far as I can tell, it looks like four anomalies."

"Weird, should we tell Taylor?" I asked.

"Not yet, let's go check it out." Skye said.

I nodded.


	8. Chapter 8: Elaina and Luke meet Mira

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, Terra Nova, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Light World**

Chapter 8:

**Elaina's POV**

Snoring brought me back awake. I rolled over and felt myself fall. I grabbed onto the tree and screamed. Luke snored again and I threw myself back onto the branch. We were what seemed like hundreds of feet above the ground. It would be hell to get back down again, especially with Luke. I looked down at the basin and saw fresh dinosaur tracks. So I guess it had been real, none of it had been a dream. That hit me in a sad way. We were going to be here for a long time. That meant no Stefan or Damon, if they were even here.

At least I had Luke, he was a close friend. We'd all been through the works together. Dharma Initiative, The Matrix, Zombies, Artifacts, traveling the country, wars, and the new American Government in present times. We could manage through this together.

"I think we need to go to Terra Nova and see what Taylor is up to. I don't trust him." A woman said below.

"Mira, that signature we detected could be nothing. What makes you think Taylor is involved?" a man asked.

I honed in on their conversation. I felt Luke stir and begged him not to wake up.

"What's up?" Luke yawned.

I put my hand over his mouth and looked down below. The man and woman were scanning the tree line.

"Someone is watching us." They pointed guns toward us.

I saw the woman see my face. I hid myself and heard a blast.

"Who are you!" the woman shouted.

"Please, don't hurt us!" I called. "We aren't spying."

"Who are you then? Did Taylor send you?"

"Who's Taylor? We're from 2707!" Luke said.

"That's impossible. The Earth should have died by then." Mira called.

Her black hair flowed in the humid air of the jungle.

"It's kind of a long story, how about we come down and explain. We're unarmed." I said.

"If you try anything we will shoot you." The man called.

"Deal," Luke said.

I grabbed onto Luke and we climbed down the backside of the tree. I hopped down and landed flatly on my feet. Luke and I walked to Mira and the man. They held their guns in position.

"Now, explain. How are you from 2707." Mira asked.

"I was born in the 20th Century. In the eighties, to be exact." I said. "in 2012, a plague swept through. It killed hundreds of people and a friend, Ingrid, locked us in a machine that created a false reality. When we woke up it was 2695. We had to fight a war against a group of people called the Dharma Initiative. Is this Terra Nova? I've read about a project from the 22nd Century called the Terra Nova Program. Is that where we are?" I asked.

Mira nodded, "How'd you get here?"

"No idea, we were in Eureka, Oregon. We got attacked and the sky turned green. Before we knew it we woke up here. We think we have friends scattered out in this jungle." Luke said.

"What happened to Earth? It was dead when we left it?" The man asked.

"They created a cure for the atmospheric decaying. They sent it up and soon trees began to grow. This was in 2179. In the 23rd Century, a group of people took North America over and created Panem. They had a annual event called the Hunger Games. They forced kids to fight to the death. Then the Dharma Initiative took over and they were so bad we had to do something. So we took America back. No population police, no nothing. Just clean government and society." I said.

"I don't believe you." Mira cocked her gun.

I didn't know what else to do, so I turned. My fangs grew and my eyes dilated. I stared at Mira.

"You will believe us and take us back to your camp!" I yelled.

Mira nodded and I did the same to the man. They started walking under my vampire power.

"Where are we going?" Luke asked.

"The sixer camp. Home." Mira said.

"What about Terra Nova?" I asked.

"They're the enemy. We have to stop them and control the future." Mira said.

"Don't you get it? We control the future." I said.

Mira looked at her friend, "Then I guess we are neutral with Terra Nova."

We walked forward into the jungle basin.

**Allison Carter's POV**

"Where do you think the others are?" I asked Allison.

"Hopefully safe." Allison said sighing.

I looked through the thick bush of the jungle and hopped we could make it through this.

**Annie's POV**

I ran. My heart was beating. I heard roaring behind me. I had to get out of here. Where was I anyway? I was going to die regardless. I ran and ran and ran. Green visions flew past me. I thought I heard laughing up ahead. How could that be? What was going on? I darted out through the trees and found a dirt road. What? I followed it and tried not to trip over my feet. I heard a crash and looked around. Two large reptiles, no dinosaurs, crashed through the trees. They saw me and roared. I screamed and ran as fast as I could. I felt tears race down my cheek. I'd never get to grow old with Luke. Because of this I'd have to die. I'd never get to see my kids again.


	9. Chapter 9: We're From The Future

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, Terra Nova, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Light World**

Chapter 9:

**Annie's POV**

I ran over the dirt track and felt a hand pull me back. It had to be Luke. He had saved me.

"This way," someone yelled at me.

I looked through my tear filled eyes. I saw a large fence ahead of me. People with guns were motioning me to safety. I ran to them and looked back. I wiped my eyes and saw the dinosaurs had turned the other direction. The men with guns ran back to the fence. I was pulled along with them.

"Why are there dinosaurs here!" I cried.

"Where do you think you are?" Someone rested their hands on me.

"Oregon?" I asked.

"…memory loss. The station? No." someone whispered. "What's your name?"

"Annie Walker." I said.

"Well Annie Walker, why don't we go for a little walk?" he asked.

His voice was kind and smooth. I agreed and followed him down a paved road. People were staring at me. Some greeted him and by the time we reached a tree filled area I realized his name was Jim Shannon.

"So…do you want to tell me what you were doing outside the gate and how you got there?" he asked.

"I don't know. I was…I was at my house in Eureka, Oregon when a green light filled the sky. I ran into our neighbors house and ended up here in the forest. Then dinosaurs came." I said.

"What's that you have?" he asked.

"What?" I looked down into my hand.

I thought I had been holding a gun this whole time. Instead I had the Petrova family history book, AKA Katherine's family tree.

"It's from my neighbors house." I said.

"Oh, well in that case, do you mind if I take a look?" Jim asked.

"No, of course." I handed it to him.

Jim flipped through the pages and then handed it back to me.

"It's old." He said.

"It's from the 1400's." I added.

"Really? Well that's almost seven hundred years away from my time."

"Where are you from?" I stepped back.

"2149…Where are you from?" he stepped back too.

"2707, well technically were from 2012…but we got put in a Matrix Machine and were basically frozen in time." I said.

"2707? No. Not possible. The Earth should have died by then." Jim said.

"Is this the Terra Nova Project?" I felt shocked.

"It is." He said.

"Well after the program was cut off…they found a way to bring back the atmosphere. They saved Earth. Only America turned into Panem then Dharma Nation, but we got it back twelve years ago in 2695." I said.

"If you are telling the truth…then we may have a way back home." Jim smiled.

"Do you have anyway to check things from the future? I can prove it to you." I asked.

"We have…something like that. It's called the eye." He said. "It only goes to 2149, though."

"That's okay. We're from 2012. like I said."

"Then show me." he led me away.

**Elaina's POV**

Mira and the man led us into the Sixer camp. We rose up in an elevator and found ourselves face to face with a colony of people. They lived in tree houses up in the air. I shook my head and marveled at their work. It was clear that they had been on their own for quite a while. How could Terra Nova do that to these innocent people?

"Welcome to 85 Million B.C. I'm Lucas, my father runs Terra Nova. Why did you bring them here Mira?" he asked.

"They are from 2707. A time fracture brought them here." Mira said.

He looked at us brilliantly.

"Well then. We have a lot to talk about. Including your help on getting us out of the hell." He said.

**Mira's POV**

Lucas was our boss. He ran everything. After the Phoenix Group ran out to the badlands we had to split up. Lucas and I ran this place, but he was the main leader.

"What?" I asked as he pulled me into his room.

"They are from our future." Lucas said.

"Yes, I know. They came from the future."

"No. Mira. They came from OUR future. They didn't come from where we came. They came from the future we will make from being here."

My eyes came open wide. We had done it. We had re-written history. These two people were from our future. We were related to them.

"We need to tell them." I said.

"We can fix what we did wrong now." Lucas smiled. "Lets go talk to our guests."

**Elaina's POV**

"What do you think they're doing?" Luke asked.

"They think we're from their future. Are we? Do we know weather or not we could be affected by them going back to 85 Million B.C.?" I asked.

"How is that possible? The people left on Earth would have died. It didn't work like that." Luke said.

"You're right. We must have come to an alternate time or something." I said.

"Or…in a few million years from now…a meteor will crash onto the earth and kill everyone."

"Wouldn't they be able to make some sort of defense system?" I asked.

"Think about it…dinosaurs tear this place apart and they have nothing." He said.

"History would just speed up though. We'd make things, we'd have to. People only appeared three thousand years before A.D. I mean think about it. In millions of years they could create something." I said.

"I guess that's true. But we wouldn't know about the Terra Nova Project…so they must have been killed or this is an alternate timeline." Luke shook his head.

Mira and Lucas walked out of their tent and greeted us. Luke and I looked at them. I bit one of my nails and thought about how quickly I could kill each and every one of them. We could take this place over, but we needed help to figure out what happened. We'd have to team up with them if we wanted to get home. That'd mean we'd have to be careful about what we said. And I had the perfect plan. We'd tell them we were related to them. We were Elaina and Luke Taylor. We held great power in our time. If they didn't buy that…then I'd make them believe it.


	10. Chapter 10: What happened to Myka?

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, Terra Nova, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Light World**

Chapter 10:

**Annie's POV**

Jim walked me into the Eye. It was under their town hall, which was basically a large circular cabin lifted up off the ground. He held open a door and I followed him inside. We walked down a dark corridor and he scanned his ID on a door. I followed him inside as he held the door open. I found a raised couch in the center of the room. Behind it bubbled a wall of water. Jim walked over to the couch and sat down. I looked around the hollowed out room. He nodded at me and I followed him over.

"Eye, show us 2012." Jim said.

There was a clicking noise as a holographic screen appeared and showed me visions of 2012. I had a sense of nostalgia and felt saddened. True, my memories of December were fake, but it was still nice.

"Annie Walker, CIA, 2012. WashingtonD.C. Camera at DPD Division." I said.

"Credentials Required." The computer said.

"Jim Shannon." Jim said.

The DPD came into view. I saw Joan walking with Arthur and laughing. They were looking over paperwork. I saw Jay run past them and Auggie stick his head out of his office.

"Where's Annie?" he asked.

"She should be here soon." Jay said running by again.

He sat something on my desk and ran away again. Joan looked at him and then my desk. I saw her flip her hair and walked into her office with Joan. I saw Auggie leave and after a few minutes I walked in with Auggie. I had cupcakes and a flag Auggie had given me.

"Everyone here is a patriot. Give us work on the fourth and we go all out." Auggie said.

I remembered this day. It was the day my life at the CIA went into a spiral. It was the day Jay died in a diner and I was inside when it happened. I got reassigned the next day and went into a mission. I was shot months later and arrested a week after that. I escaped and got into trouble with another agency. It was a hectic year. This was summer though.

"Go to December 21st," I said.

This was just after the whole Russian Jail part. I saw Eyal there with me and Joan seemed concerned. That's when the plague must have hit. We got floods of reports. I couldn't remember any of it. I watched my life go by and the DPD empty out. People were getting sick with the real plague. When I came into the empty paper filled, table turned, trashed, DPD. I was tired looking. I started crying and Jim patted my back.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said. "Show us Ingrid Nilson."

Ingrid and Luke appeared in Red River. They were living in an old house. I told Jim that she had taken us in to a ship, a lot of us, and we went up to space and lived in a fake world. We woke up in 2965 and didn't know what happened. Just that Ingrid had to bring us here. It was suppose to happen.

"Sounds like you people have a lot of trouble." Jim laughed.

"You have no idea," I laughed.

**Clay's POV**

Allison and I climbed down from the tree and looked around. It was dark and quite. We walked through the thick under brush and hoped nothing was out hunting. Whatever had happened to us was not good. We were clearly in Prehistoric times. The Terra Nova Project must have had a time fracture that pulled us in. I laughed at myself. just a few years ago I wouldn't have remembered what eleven times ten is. Now I knew about Quantum Theories and black holes and time fractures thanks to the future and the crew at Eureka. We tredged through the wet ferns and pushed them aside. I yawned and looked through. Allison grabbed me and pulled me down.

"What?" I looked at her.

She nodded at the clearing ahead of us. I looked through and saw a fenced off building. It was clearly abandoned.

"Someone else is here?" I asked.

"Either that or a building came back with us." she said.

"I bet it's Terra Nova." I said.

"Clay, didn't you read anything on that? They were sent to another time line they found." Allison said.

"Well sorry, none of us could read the boring parts of History." I rolled my eyes.

We talked quietly and decided to go look in it. We got up from the ground and ran at the building. I pushed open the fence and shut it behind us. I heard a growl from the jungle and ignored it. We quickly ran to the door and opened it up. I found a small rock hallway. A broken windowed door and a fresh door. We took the newer one. I held my breath as we looked around.

"It's a lab," Allison said.

"You don't say," I added.

"This has to be Terra Nova. It's technology is appropriate for 2149." She said.

I looked over the computers and saw a pair of legs. I grabbed Allison's arms and pointed to them. She gasped. I walked over to it and fell over.

"It's Myka!" I said.

Allison ran to her and checked Myka's vitals. We'd been here for a day now and who knew what Myka had been through.

"Allison? Clay?" Myka was disoriented.

"Yes?" I nodded.

She jumped up and hugged me. She turned to Allison and hugged her as well. She started crying hysterically.

"I thought I was alone. Then I saw people and they killed some people. I just stayed in here." She cried.

"Wait? You saw people kill someone?" Allison asked.

"Yes." Myka wiped a tear.

I looked at Allison worried. Something was wrong with this time period. We weren't going to be safe here.

**Luke's POV**

I looked out over tree line. We were nearly a mile above the ground. I could see the mountains in the distance. This was going to be a different place. It was almost peaceful. I thought Annie, Joshua, Carolina and…Ingrid. Would enjoy this place. It still hurt to say her name after all this time. I shook my head. The sun was melting into the distance. Orange and pink tones littered the sky. A ptyradactly flew into the air and screeched. Elaina walked up behind and rested her hand on mine.

"They'll be okay." She smiled.

"Who? The others? I hope they didn't get dragged into this…" I said.

"Me either. Stefan is a baby. I don't think he could take this." she said seriously.

I laughed but saw she wasn't. I stopped and looked out of the trees again.

"Do you ever think this is meant for us? Trouble and danger? Maybe there is a bigger picture?" Elaina asked.

"All the time." I said.

"Me too, I don't like it." She squeezed my hand.

I looked at her and frowned.

"It'll be okay though." I said.

**Hey…yes you.**

**Like Light World? **

**Probably not…**

**Oh? You do! That's great! Because Light World 2: Terra Nova is coming soon. Then the final Light World book is starting after that. **

**Light World 3: The Witches of Old.**

**Yay! Enjoy.**

**Love you guys. Have a nice day. Review.**

**Or not, because none of you ever do. XD **


End file.
